The Mark
by Project Shadow
Summary: A mark is the sign of mates in Mobian culture, but what happens when it happens in a friends with benefits arrangement? ShadAmy. VERY MINOR Shadouge. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **AN:** This is something I have had written for a while in a notebook. I decided to type it up... Enjoy.

-x-x-

There was something different about this time. She was not normally this receptive to his actions, was she getting comfortable with their arrangement? He was not going to be liable for any king of hurt she was to experience - he _had_ warned her after all. Getting out of the soft, warm sheets of the bed, the male ran his fingers through his quills with a sigh of disdain; of course it had to be the time when they were in her bed that she started to show the signs of intimate feelings. That was just fantastic. Walking into the bathroom, he started up the shower, not caring if or not he woke her. Glancing to the cabinet, he opened it and retrieved the hidden male toiletries, that he made _sure_ she kept hidden - he didn't need her so-called friends meddling or knowing about their extra-private activities. As he adjusted the temperature, he took a step under the spray and his ears perked at a strange sensation on his shoulder, he had remembered she had been a bit more aggressive with her nips... A thought flew through him and he jumped out of the shower, wiped the sight fog from the mirror and his crimson eyes looked over his tender shoulder; seeing nothing immediate, he experimented and pressed his finger to the area, only for his body to shudder. Leaning forwards, he parted his fur and his blood boiled. The little bitch had marked him! Him! A low and dangerous growl came from his gritted teeth as chaos energy smoldered between his fingers as he lashed out and smashed the mirror to pieces

"Chaos Control," was all he uttered in a angry tone, leaving the shower running and a huge sliver of mirror crashing into the sink

Amy woke slowly, her eyes blinking away the haze of sleep as the sunlight assaulted her through her curtains. Making a small sound of dislike, she turned over to catch her lovers scent over her sheets. Sighing, she sat up and ran her fingers through her quills, smiling until her ears registered a strange sound - the shower was running! He was still here! Jumping from the bed, she walked - albeit a bit stiffly from the nights activities - towards the bathroom, her tail swaying. It wasn't often he was still in her home when she woke up after he had spent the night. A playful smile came to her face as she stepped into the bathroom, though her expression of playfulness vanished as did her happy demeanor when she saw her bathroom mirror

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed, storming up to the shower and pulling the curtain back "Sha-!" she started, but her voice dried up when her green orbs found nothing but tile. He'd just left the water running! A frustrated huff fell from her as she reached through and turned the faucet to the temperature of her liking and jumped in muttering about the dark hedgehog all the while.

After the pink female had bathed, she tied a loose robe around her body and stomped into the bedroom to grab her phone. If he thought he could get away with that damage, he was sorely mistaken! Pressing the 'call' button, she placed the phone to her ear and as it rang twice, then went straight to voice mail, she blinked and hung up without leaving a message

"That was strange..." she muttered to herself, then shrugged - shooting him a quick text message asking him to call her when he wasn't busy. That is how their relationship worked after all, the phone was then thrown unceremoniously onto the bed so that Amy could get ready for the day.

Crimson eyes narrowed at his phone as the text chime echoed through his dark room and he growled as he found himself touching the mark again. It was totally unacceptable that she had the audacity to do that to him - The Ultimate Life Form! He would NOT be asking her any sexual favors any more. Ever. No responding to her pathetic texts or calls - Nothing. He had just come to terms about the small fact that he seemed to have _feelings_ for the pink female - A deep fondness, nothing even close to the 'love' word that people throw around... But then she BIT him to CLAIM him! Setting his phone down before the dark male broke it in his temper, he slipped into the bathroom to rid himself of that females scent. Once dry, he decided to go on a run to try and clear his head and decide on the next course of action. The arrangement that they had mutually agreed on had obviously run it's course, it was simply a bad idea on his part to be with an emotional driven female. Even if she had been lonely and _she_ had come to _him_. He had made rules and of course made sure that infuriating blue menace was out of the picture - That was the last thing he needed, that moron finding out about him fucking the pink female. Just the mere thought of any of those animals knowing what he was doing was enough to make his fur frill, even though he was alone. He paused in his running and looked around had he really got so lost in thought about her that he had circled back from his original destination to her house! Was he now being controlled by his _dick?!_ A feral growl left his throat as he zipped away, ears back and shaking his head; it must have been the infernal mark she had given him!

A flash of anger fell over the pink female as she clenched the handle of her mug of tea and a glare came over her soft feminine features, though as the feeling subsided, she blinked, her gaze focusing on the form of the rabbit in front of her. This was happening way too often for her to be able to focus on even having a decent conversation with her friends!

"I'm sorry Cream, what were you saying?"

"That Tails and I are officially a couple," she smiled widely, though it dulled shortly after it spread over her muzzle "But what about you Amy? You have been glaring on and off for the entire time we have been here. Is something wrong?"

"I don't know," the pink female sighed "I just keep getting this horrible feeling of anger rushing through me and I know it's not me," she paused for a moment "Not that I am not happy for you and Tails, because I am... it's just like I am feeling someone elses ang-" her hands slapped over her mouth as her eyes went wide "Oh no..."

"What is it, if it's not yours...?" the young rabbit then perked up as she worked out the possible reason and clasped her hands together, the beaming smile coming back to her muzzle "Amy, did you mark a male?" she remembered biology class perfectly and it really sounded like she had marked someone as her mate~ "That's wonderful! I knew you and Son-"

"It isn't what you think Cream. Oh Chaos, he is going to be furious! This is terrible! No wonder I have been feeling awful and so angry. He knows I marked him during out no-strings fun. Oh, he probably hates me!" emerald eyes looked down to her hands and she fought tears, there went the only steady thing she had going for her!

"I very much doubt Sonic hates you Amy. Things happen in the heat of passion... Or so I hear..." she blushed, but seeing the look of despair on her friends face, she reached over and took her hand, noticing that her hedgehog companion was shaking "It's not the end of the world Amy..."

"You don't _understand_ ," she lifted her emerald orbs to meet the soft brown ones across from her "It wasn't Sonic I marked... It was Shadow,"

-x-x-

A few days later and a stack of research read into about why she could feel him over the last week or so, even when she wasn't marked and he was; the pink female slipped into her pyjama's and grabbed a book from her collection. She was going to distance her mind from Shadow, the mark and the writhing ball of anger always with her, besides, he had not replied to any of her texts or phone calls - even after she apologized for what she had done to him. She was done. If he didn't respond tonight or in the morning, she would have to cut her losses, it proved that he never cared about her, even when he kissed her with such intensity... Sighing, she plonked on her bed and opened her novel, finding where she had left off and settled back against the headboard. Though as she crossed her legs and got comfortable for the evening, her heartbeat jumped from normal to elevated, the reading material shaking in her hands

"What...?" she breathed out, her brows furrowing in confusion, okay it had been a few days, but Chaos... Her body was tingling the way it did when Shadow touched her! Gasping, the book fell from her hands, a sweet purr falling from her chest, looking around to see if _he_ was here, her hand traveled to the waistband of her pyjama pants, her temperature seemingly spiking as if he was there touching her. Moving her hand under the elastic, her breath came in a pant and a noise akin to a purr fell from her chest. Teasing her way to her sensitivity, she shuddered as her fingers found and began to play with the bundle of nerves hidden in her fur. Continuing to play with herself for a few more moments, her eyes snapped open and she pulled her hand away with a low growl. She knew what was happening! She had read it in her research! That arrogant male was with someone else! Wiping her wet fingers onto her bed sheet, tears came to her eyes and she clenched her fists, how could he?! Or was he _that_ pissed off at her? Rolling over, the petite pink female cried into her pillow to try and sleep and not think about him with another female.

Crimson iris' were locked onto the curvaceous female as she approached him, he knew she had wanted him for quite some time, but... that damn echidna had been messing with her, he knew it. They had agreed that this was a simple tryst, nothing more. They both had needs - even if his thoughts were on the little minx that marked him. He didn't touch her yet though, he simply watched her as she removed her underwear, leaving her heaving bosom in her bra. Rouge had seen the mark when he had returned after attempting to run off his anger, she didn't seem to mind the fact that he had been seeing the ex-Sonic fan girl, which is why she was standing before him, almost naked. He allowed his eyes to take in every dip and curve the bat so willingly offered to his gaze. His gloved hand reached forwards and he pulled her to his sitting form, she mumbled something incoherently and he looked up to her sharply

"You don't have to be gentle with me Shadow," she all but purred - her ears attentive for any reply he might have given - but non came, only the hardening of his ruby orbs as he roughly pulled her forwards to straddle him, as he remained strong and upright

"Don't tell me what to do, bat," he sneered as he looked up into her baby blues. Something didn't feel right, was it him? Sure he was hard, but he had to fight to keep himself erect. A scowl came to his face and he stood and turned abruptly, pinning her to the bed with a low growl, ignoring her protest that her wings were delicate. He did not need the pretty pink hedgehog, he had other ways to get his rocks off! Not even giving the albino bat time to get situated, he shot his hand forward and held her shoulder to the bed with a snarl and pulled her thighs apart with his other; he wasn't going to waste any time with fore-play, he knew the bat was ready - he could smell her. Positioning his shaft at her entrance, he pushed into her with a growl, making Rouge groan out, not minding the rough treatment, it was how it always went with Knuckles too~. Pulling his hips back, he thrust back into her roughly.

After five minutes of thrusting into the extremely wet female, nothing was stirring in him at all. No matter how slow or fast he moved, nothing made him feel like he wanted to release himself! Pulling himself away from her with a curse, he ignored the mewl of disappointment from the curvy female. Standing from the bed, he paced on the wooden floor a scowl on his darkened features. Blue eyes watched him from the bed and he hoped to Chaos that she kept her mouth shut

"Mmmm~ Shadow~" she purred out "I may be selfish, but I know when a male is not into a female, even if they are having sex," she paused when his fist shot out into the wall, the surface cracking from the pressure from the powerful hedgehog "What I mean to say is: Go to her," she stated simply as she wrapped the covers around her lithe form "It was a nice try, Or would you like a hand-job instead?"

"Get out," were the only two words spoken by the dark male. His erection had strengthened, even if the bat only said 'her' and not a name, his body knew who it needed. Damn it all. Not even watching the huffing bat leave, he sat on the edge of the bed, his ears flat against his head - She had no idea what this felt like. He was throbbing... "Fucking females," he snarled as he made his way to the shower, going to see her with another woman's scent all over him would probably cause her to shriek - though he still opted for a cold one to get rid of his excitement.

An hour later, the ebony hedgehog knocked on the door of Amy Rose's home, if he wasn't so dependent on her because of the mark, he would have broken down the door to give her a piece of his mind. He remained silent as he listened to the light footfalls of the female approaching the door and as it opened and he met her emeralds with his deep ruby gaze... She growled and slammed the door in his face; without a word!

"Rose," he growled out in warning

"Don't you _Rose_ me. You don't get to waltz back in here after ignoring me for so long. You can just leave," she stated and stomped back to the living room, ignoring the racing of her heart at seeing his handsome face again. She could hear him growling on the other side of the door from the other room. He was just going to have to suck it up, it was his own fault after all! Plonking down on the couch, she placed her head in her hands, though through the cracks in her fingers, she saw a green flash illuminate the room "What did I-?"

"You listen to me," his growled interruption caused her to raise her head "I am not going to apologize for my absence, I also am not going to utter a word about where I have been,"

"I _know_ where you have been Shadow. I knew we weren't exclusive, but I could _feel_ you having 'fun' with someone else," she growled right back to him "I could tell..."

"Because you marked me," he seethed in frustration "You claimed me as yours and you had _no_ right," he nearly lost his cool even talking about the mark on him

"I apologized for that," Amy shivered at his tone of voice "Via voice mail and text. It was in the heat of the moment,"

"Chaos Rose," he ran his hand through his quills as he forced himself to calm down "Do you realize that I have had to forcefully stop myself from returning here? That I attempted to fuck another female to get away from you? Yet here I am," he looked at her an a low, dangerous sound fell from his chest "You know what I have to do to make these feelings vanish, correct?" he asked as he approached her, his expression now neutral

"Wha-Shadow?" Amy stressed, looking for a way out. He was going to kill her for marking him accidentally? she darted off of the couch in a blur of pink, surprising the male with her speed; but he knew he was faster. Easily catching her, he shot out his gloved hand and grabbed her shoulder, his other hand grabbing her arm, bending it behind her back as he forcefully pushed her up against the wall of her home and as he leaned forwards, his lips parted in a sneer

"You know there is no escaping your fate, _Amy_ ," he stated, his hands tightening on her limbs and pushing her further against the hard surface, making her cry out in frustration or pain, he didn't know

"Just get on with it. You know you won't get aw-" her sobs cut short as a new feeling washed through her; pain, fulfillment and pleasure. He... He had claimed her back! Her head swam as he backed away, licking his lips clean of her blood, releasing his hold on her, allowing her to turn and look at him

"Foolish girl," he snorted "Killing you would be pointless," gathering her into his arms, he began to take her towards her room. Her giggling already getting on his nerves as she nipped along his neck and he glared at her with a huff "Just don't make me regret it."


End file.
